


光年 溯 3

by cheri2



Category: KKL
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheri2/pseuds/cheri2





	光年 溯 3

》》》SIDE A

欢爱过后堂本光一抱着堂本刚清理了后穴。非常昭和的初回七次。开始有些粗暴，后来渐渐温情了起来，反而更让人对巫山雨云有深刻的认识。以至于在手指探入内侧清理的时候，堂本刚忍不住环住了相方的脖子，还要继续，却被阻止，扶他躺进了浴缸。

浴缸的水温度偏热，水面覆盖着一层扔进去泡泡浴芭的金箔，柠檬、甜橙、香茅的味道扑面而来。堂本刚很想吐槽相方到底在想什么，是想把自己当成炖肉热一下吃掉吗。反过来想了一下便也算了，不过是泡个澡。

他躺在浴缸里，闭上眼睛整理着思路。

在他即将度过26岁生日之前，和相方做爱了。第一次的时间是樱花季开始后的第三天。天气晴朗，应该去看一下花方才不负好时节。

而至于为什么认识了十来年现在才做爱，也是个谜。

十一二岁刚刚认识，一心忙着练习。后来以KAIZAI BOYA的组合参加了各种番组，第一次接触到舞台上的各种人，尽己所能的策划以自己为主题的工作。

那个时候相方想什么并不会太在镜头前说出来，但是私下还是会说，而且很啰嗦。一说就停不下来。完全没有什么他以为的逻辑和道理，就是基于可以改的地方不断的绕圈，不得要领。只好把红豆包的皮塞嘴里，稍微吃点东西就没有那么纠结了。

那个时候对于相方的想法，就是可爱。比一直工作，一整天都在家里等着自己回家的小健仰起头看过来的上目线还要可爱的多。

眼神湿漉漉的，显得脸特别小，轮廓清晰，让人想疼。

再后来就是接二连三的电视剧了。记得的也只有片段。会常会被拿出来说的，就是初吻的事件了。

被亲了那么多次，从开始尚且有点波动，到后来都快要习惯了。不由得觉得习惯真的是很可怕的事情。

后来并没有在采访以外的时间说起来过这件事情。

想一下也是理所当然的。说起来能说什么呢？

你的嘴唇很软。带着股柠檬的味道。我的如何？

你亲女孩子的时候，有觉得被“啪”的电到吗，我有觉得被电到欸。

躺在地上被随便亲吻的感觉真的很不好，如果可以我想要主动的吻住你，你那个时候的表情一定很有趣。

然而那段时间什么都没有发生，太忙了。

忙到工作到底做的如何尚且不能够彻底的反思，遑论发生了什么之后该如何处理关系，这种会给彼此增加烦恼和负担的事情。

后来，又是多久之后，睡着的时候发现相方偷偷的吻自己呢。

睁开眼睛看着闭着眼睛的相方，想了想还是又闭上了眼睛。

在某一次实在忍不住，戳破相方的这种行为之后，相方在一瞬而过的尴尬之后，大义凛然的反问，“我就是想吻你，不行吗？”

被堵的半天说不出话来。只好起身吻住了相方。

舌头掠过嘴唇，滑入口腔，舔舐着上颚和牙龈，继而和相方的舌头纠缠。

“这样才叫亲吻，好吗？”看着小心翼翼不留痕迹吞咽着亲吻后的口水的相方，这样指正了。

在那之后，亲吻就变得非常寻常。

寻常到亲哪里都不会觉得意外。

有时候，两个人并排站在电梯里，相方会拉过自己的手，把手掌抚平，在掌心烙下一个吻，再把手掌蜷成一个一个松松的拳头，放回身侧。

是想告诉自己不要紧张，在看着自己，在支持着自己。

这份心意，收到了。

也有不太忍得住的时候，在乐屋里忽然啃在自己肩膀上的相方，笑的如同一朵花似的望过来要求回吻的眼神中满是挑衅。不想让他这样得逞，回咬了过去。结果在本番之前两个人各留了一圈牙印。

后来就是因为一些事情刻意的疏远。

一方面是被公司谈话，另一方面是觉得自己逐渐迷失，不知前路为何，无暇顾及这份感情，遑论守护。

如今能诚实的面对自己的欲望，表达并且得以实现，并不是喜欢或者是爱，坚持或者是信仰就能够做到的事情。

这是两个人才能做到的事情。

“呐，KO酱，你说，爱和欲之间是怎样的关系？”在堂本光一伸手把堂本刚从浴缸里捞出来，从肩膀下面面对面环着他的身体，冲水的时候，他听到自己这样问。

“爱一个人的灵魂，便会忠诚于这个人的身体。”堂本光一如此回答。

堂本刚看着自己恍然间有些陌生的身体，想着刚才在其间涌动着的欲望——在觉得有脱离感的时候总会被这个人拉回来——真是太好了。不由的吻上他的耳垂，慢慢的亲吻到脸颊。吻在左边脸颊上的痣的时候，装作几分漫不经心的用舌尖舔了一舔，好像这样就能让看见这颗痣的人知道这个人是属于自己的一般，笑了起来。

“好了好了，擦干净上药了。”堂本光一拍着他的背，却没有松开他的意思，任他继续吻着，勾过浴巾从背后帮他擦着身体。

稍微松开一下把前面擦干之后，又就这拥抱的姿势帮他上药。

上药的过程比做爱还要羞耻很多。手指在穴口里带着药膏灵活的转圈，觉得清凉的同时下腹忍不住一阵阵的发紧，觉得火辣辣的要绽开一般。渴求着人更多的触碰和占有，却又心有余而力不足的想要逃开。

——原来做过之后的身体会是这样。

堂本刚不由的这样想。任由相方抱回床上，相拥而眠。

》》》SIDE B

在录音棚去往收录地的移动过程中，堂本刚拿着编辑返还过来的文稿看了一下。这些看似无心的记录会被收集起来，排序，整理成一本文集。

看着那些熟悉的文字，堂本刚有些陌生。

是有人说过的，文字一旦写出来，就再和书写它的人无关。所以，写作，与其说是写在纸上的，不如说是写在水面。一边写一边消失。

——如果这样的过程，能够给看到它的人一些能量就好了。

放下这样的想法闭上了眼睛。

脑中浮现的画面是相方的脸。

有些不太愿意想他。也不是不愿意想他。而是这样显然是想的过了头。所以会克制着自己不要想。

继而想起来了之前一些算不上愉快的事情。发生的时候用尽了全部的教养容忍，事情过后冷静的想起来觉得当时的自己软弱而又愚蠢。如果是自己一个人的话，厌弃这样的自己也没有关系。总有一天会走出来，继续为了珍惜着自己的人的梦想而背负着一切走下去。

但是如果是两个人的话，究竟应该做些什么才好？

当时的疏离似乎就是因为这样的情况。

车遇到了什么紧急情况，一个急刹，好在反射神经迅速支撑住在了前座的椅背上，使得脸幸免遇难。

在作为司机道歉后，车内一股檀香的味道。车内香水滑落在地上摔碎了。扶着把手挤到前座想着稍微收拾一下，却瞥见玻璃碎片在黑色的背景下过于闪耀。

如果这种情形给堂本光一看到，一定会告诉他，之所以这么晃眼，是因为光的折射面增多。

事实并没有相方这个理科男说的这么浪漫，而是非常简单的物体形态的变化，破碎。

不由的觉得自己在某种程度上来说，也是因为一些事情而碎掉了。

过去的自己纯粹而生硬的地方，在黑暗中透明却发不出来光亮的地方，碎掉后反而因此绽放出了光彩。

人啊，果然不是一面的存在，而是多面的存在。

在接触到其它的人之后，会慢慢的把自己灵魂的碎片给身边的人。

对自己而言，并非损失。对他人而言，是这个世界同自己相关联的部分。

如果说人类的尽头是同质化为同一个体，那么在此之前，要尽可能的活得每一个人都是每一个人的样子。

千姿百态。

那么身为自己的碎片，理应有个名字。

代表着重生。代表着存续。

这样建立起来的关联，即使疏离了些，即便仍旧无法被理解和认可，也算是在某种程度上守护着相方。

至于相方……

这是个太过于温柔的男人。就算看起来像个老头子一样。

面对哪怕是碎片的他，也会说“刚就是刚”。

哪怕拥入怀中锐利的边缘刺伤了他，既不会哭，也不会抱怨，只会皱着眉头将其融入血液之中，将坚硬的一切化为支撑而立的骨头。

这样看起来，就连爱的表达式，都如此的老头子。

性爱真是付诸身心的契约——分明之前那么久都没有结论的事情，现在居然能一下子想通。不可思议。

于此同时，刚刚睡醒的堂本光一打了个喷嚏。

原本打算拿起手柄杀个几局再去一趟便利店囤积一下这周的事物，却忽然想起来过两天是相方的生日。

稍微脸厚一点，应该可以算是初夜一周的纪念日。

——不不不，这样说出来是不行的。

——一般人恋爱会做什么呢？买礼物？高级的餐厅？

——好像也不赖的样子。

打电话给了亲人长濑智也，一边打一边开车接到了他，一起去尝一下几家的蛋糕，然后买礼物。

无论吃哪个蛋糕，长濑都觉得各有各的好。可是这些在堂本光一眼中看起来并不一样。

叉子戳在蛋糕里，有的给人的感觉是绵软，有的则是粘稠。区分彼此的似乎还是名字，黑森林、维也纳、布朗尼、史多伦……看得人眼花缭乱，不得要领。且不说这个，真的把求婚戒指什么的放在蛋糕里的人，真是蠢透了。不能剧透吧，可是不透露出那样的氛围真的会在这看起来就是个谜一样的质地中混着吃下去的。那真是不得了吧。

“KO酱，其实只要是你买的蛋糕，哪个都很好啊。”

不合时宜的，堂本光一想到了那个小小的欧派蛋糕。噗嗤一下没忍住笑了出来。

长濑一头雾水，一脸“你这家伙没事吧”的表情看着堂本光一。

“不是你想的那样，我单纯的是想为了他选蛋糕啊。”

“刚？”长濑看着他一脸冒着粉红色爱心泡泡的样子，摇了摇头。蛋糕吃了太多，觉得有些腻了已经，“是他的话，我觉得起司或者是慕斯比较好。”

“嗯。”堂本光一迅速的定下了一个慕斯蛋糕。被问要写什么的时候，他想了想说了首歌的名字。被问寿星的名字的时候，他摇了摇头没说出口。继而询问是否可以什么都别写，然后给他一个奶油裱花袋。

店员请示了店长，表示可以。顺便告诉他可以把歌名做成个巧克力牌插在一旁做装饰。届时会送货到指定地点，其余都不必费心。

点着头从店里退了出来，堂本光一深深的松了口气。

准备驱车回家的时候他被长濑拉住了，“KO酱，光是蛋糕是不够的，你得挑礼物。”

于是二位天然兄弟，再次踏上了挑选礼物的艰辛旅途。


End file.
